Bienvenido a casa
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. KiKuro. Enfermo, Kuroko deja que Kise lo cuide cuando regresa a casa tras un largo día de trabajo, pero "Nada de juegos sucios, Kise-kun."


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Rpmance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Musical (Agustín Lara).  
**Tema: **04. Tienes el hechizo de la liviandad.

* * *

**Bienvenido a casa.**

Está comenzando a oscurecer cuando Kuroko Tetsuya llega a la puerta de su casa, un edificio de dos plantas que vaya que ha costado pagar, aún con ayuda de Kise. Se acerca la graduación de una nueva generación de alumnos y le ha tocado arreglar todo el papeleo, aunque en síntesis no sea mucho, pues sólo se les otorga un diploma que acredita que han terminado el jardín de infantes y poca cosa más. Aún así, han requerido su presencia horas extra y por la mañana, en clase, tuvo un día infernal. Varios resfriados, peleas, alguien vomitó en el baúl de los juguetes... En fin, Kuroko suspira mientras busca sus llaves en los bolsillos de los pantalones, deseando únicamente tomar una cena ligera, una ducha rápida y dirigirse rápidamente a la cama. Gajes del oficio.

Por supuesto, sus planes no pueden ir como él espera, no cuando Kise está en casa y tan emocionado como siempre de verlo.

—¡Kurokocchi! —exclama con un tono de voz tan agudo que Kuroko piensa que va a explotarle la cabeza y que siempre va seguido de un fuerte abrazo. Es así a pesar de lo años y la rutina, es así a pesar de que ambos se han acostumbrado a que Kise esté fuera de casa, trabajando como piloto aunque eso signifique estar varias horas o incluso días fuera. Quizá eso es lo que pone en marcha esa reacción siempre que regresa de un viaje, que según sus propias palabras es _demasiado largo sin él_, pero eso no impide que Kuroko lo encuentre un tanto molesto, sobretodo en días en que el cansancio puede más que él.

—Kise-kun, buenas tardes —murmura el de cabellos azules y no hay necesidad de alzar la voz, pues Kise aún lo tiene preso entre sus brazos, de manera que puede hablarle directamente al oído. Kuroko espera que además, así pueda escuchar el cansancio en su voz y dejarlo en paz por un rato.

—Kurokocchi, ¿estás bien? —el rubio sin duda ha notado el semblante un tanto pálido de Kuroko, los ojos semi-cerrados, la expresión de molestia en sus facciones, que él conoce tan bien después de volar 12 horas seguidas de un lado del mundo al otro y que en lugar de hacerlo reflexionar sobre dejarlo en paz, despiertan en él las ganas de cuidar a Kuroko, como éste hace con él cada vez que llega a casa muerto de cansancio—. Te ayudaré.

—Sólo estoy cansado, Kise-kun —dice él, aunque se deja hacer, pues no tiene fuerza ni ganas para rechazarlo. Kise le ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta, que deposita en una perchera junto a la puerta y también los zapatos, que quedan tirados de cualquier forma en la entrada, junto a los de Kise, antes de tomarlo de la mano para conducirlo a la sala de estar—. Puedo caminar solo —se queja el de ojos azules, pero es inútil razonar con Kise, bien lo sabe él.

—Quédate aquí, Kurokocchi —ordena Ryouta, después de asegurarse de que Kuroko se ha sentado y está cómodamente instalado entre una pila de cojines—. Te traeré algo de comer. ¿Quieres tomar un baño? También pondré a calentar el agua.

—Gracias, Kise-kun —sumido en la suavidad de los cojines, bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara (Kise incluso ha apagado la luz), es fácil sentirse agradecido por semejantes atenciones, que sin duda negaría si tuviese más fuerzas. Kuroko sólo espera no haberse contagiado del resfriado de alguno de sus alumnos o de la infección que causó ese vómito de color rosado sobre los peluches, pero en realidad, no se siente muy bien. Y aunque escucha a Kise haciendo ruido en la cocina, apenas da cuenta de ello, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia de vez en cuando, sintiendo los párpados pesados y todo dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Cuando Kise regresa, media hora después, con un cuenco de sopa y un poco de pescado en una bandeja, encuentra a Tetsuya dormido, mal acomodado sobre los sillones y con las mejillas rojas como manzanas, señales de algo no muy agradable. ¿Debería de llamar a un doctor? Sus ojos localizan el teléfono sobre una mesita, justo al lado del sillón donde Kurokocchi descansa y ya lo ha descolgado cuando, en uno de esos intervalos en que el sueño lo libera de sus brazos, Kuroko lo toma de la manga de la camisa para atraer su atención.

—No hace falta —afirma con toda la seriedad posible—. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito comer y tomar una ducha, Kise-kun —como para demostrar su punto, Kuroko se incorpora entre los cojines y se acerca a la mesita del café donde Kise ha depositado la bandeja con la comida, arrodillándose como si el mundo no diese vueltas a su alrededor. Huele bien y es cálido, ideal para una noche tan fría como esa. Sonríe y antes de empezar advierte—: Puedo comer solo —terminando con cualquier esperanza de Kise de alimentarlo y delegándolo a la posición de observador.

Kise es muy bueno observando y analizando, aunque no lo parezca. De otro modo, no habría sido capaz de perfeccionar su Copia Perfecta cuando estaba en preparatoria, al menos unos cinco o seis años atrás; por eso, no se le pasa por alto la entrecortada respiración de Kuroko, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la manera en la que tiemblan sus manos, que tratan de esconder los escalofríos que en realidad siente. Podría llamar a Midorimacchi sin problema alguno, obligarlo a quedarse en cama y avisar al trabajo que se tomará un día libre, pero sabe que a él no le gustaría y que, además de su furia, quizá tendría que aguantar unos cuantos días la ley del hielo, a pesar de tener la razón. Kurokocchi es muy testarudo y aunque eso le encanta (¿qué no le encanta de él, en realidad?), en ocasiones como esa suele resultar contraproducente.

—Gracias por la comida —dice el más pequeño de los dos cuando por fin ha terminado y tiene que admitir que a Kise se le da muy bien cocinar, aunque quizá sea porque aún copia todo lo que ve, sean pasos de baile y hasta recetas de cocina, en esos programas de las tres de la mañana en tv de paga—. Estaba muy buena, Kise-kun. Ahora tomaré un baño.

—No deberías... —empieza a decir el rubio, pero sus palabras son en vano y Kuroko se lo demuestra cuando empieza a subir las escaleras, haciendo eses por el mareo, para ir al cuarto de baño—. Al menos déjame ayudarte, Kurokocchi —pide Ryouta, siguiendo sus pasos con cuidado, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente por si cae y debe de atraparlo.

—No —dice firmemente Tetsuya, cuando llega al primer piso y se voltea para encararlo, sus ojos pierden un poco el efecto a causa de la inminente enfermedad, pero se puede adivinar que está enojado—. Kise-kun es un pervertido. Sólo quiero tomar un baño y Kise-kun no me dejaría.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Un pervertido? —Kise sube los últimos escalones casi corriendo y se las arregla para llegar al cuarto de baño antes de que Kuroko le cierre la puerta en la cara. El antiguo miembro fantasma de Teiko tiene ya muy pocas fuerzas y Kise se cuela sin dificultad en el baño, cuyo piso de mosaico podría resultar mortalmente resbaladizo para alguien un tanto mareado—. Lo siento, Kurokocchi —dice y cruza los brazos para dar a entender cuán serio es el asunto—. Pero si quieres tomar un baño, tendrás que aguantar que esté aquí. Si no, no te dejaré.

—Muy bien, como quieras —su rostro es inexpresivo, como siempre, mientras empieza a quitarse la camisa para arrojarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia—. Si Kise-kun es un pervertido no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Ignorando sus palabras, que sin duda están diseñadas para hacer que salga de la habitación, Kise se dispone a soportar la tortura que es ver a Kurokocchi. Por una parte, porque se está desvistiendo frente a él y por otra, porque los signos de la fiebre aún están en su rostro y no hay manera de disuadirlo de que tome medicina o llame a un doctor. Quizá después de todo, si es un pervertido. No lo sabe, pero la idea cruza su mente cuando se acerca a él para frotarle la espalda, los vapores del agua caliente mermando la visibilidad a su alrededor.

—Yo lo haré, Kurokocchi —se ofrece, posicionándose detrás suyo, cuando momentos atrás estaba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, tratando de suprimir el impulso de lanzarse sobre él, lo que sin duda le habría granjeado un puñetazo—. Tú descansa.

—Nada de pasarse de listo, Kise-kun —advierte el otro antes de ceder y cerrar los ojos, que todavía le pesan por el sueño. Probablemente no pueda ir a trabajar al día siguiente y probablemente también tenga que ver a un médico, pero por el momento, permanece testarudo, sintiendo cómo Ryouta le lava la espalda, los brazos, el cuello... Debe de tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, ya que además es la primera vez que lo deja bañarlo o que siquiera comparten el baño juntos, pues Kuroko siempre ha temido no salir de la bañera vivo si ambos entran en ella. Es una grata sorpresa, aunque no piensa mucho en ella. No hasta que siente que alguien lo eleva por el aire y al abrir los ojos se encuentra en los brazos del otro, cuya ropa está llena de jabón y sus ojos de preocupación—. ¿Qué haces, Kise-kun? Bájame, por favor.

—No te preocupes, Kurokocchi, no voy a romper mi promesa —una sonrisa sincera cruza sus facciones y no es necesario que se lo prometa, pues Kuroko lo sabe de todas formas. Que Kise nunca haría nada que él no quisiera, que nunca podría lastimarlo. Que, por eso precisamente, esperó durante años hasta obtener el sí, sin tratar de propasarse, salvo por un abrazo de vez en cuando acompañado siempre de la misma declaración: _Me gustas, Kurokocchi, sal conmigo_—. Sólo pensé que sería mejor para ti si descansaras en la bañera durante un rato, hace frío y las sábanas lo estarán, así que pondré calentadores. Cuando esté listo te llevaré ahí.

Kuroko asiente para mostrarle que está de acuerdo y agradecido por el cuidado, momento en el cual Kise lo deposita dentro de la bañera, que se desborda un poco cuando por fin se encuentra sumergido, abrazado cálidamente por el agua. Es una buena idea, después de todo. Mitiga su cansancio y hace que baje la fiebre. Kise debe de haber tomado la idea de las aguas termales a las que solían ir en su época como jugadores de basketball, aunque, por supuesto, el agua de la bañera no tenga ninguna propiedad curativa.

—Kise-kun... —lo llama, cuando se le ocurre dicha idea y Kise acude inmediatamente a su lado, tras cerciorarse de que los calentadores están en su lugar y trabajando.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurokocchi? —Kuroko vuelve a tomarlo de la manga de la camisa y hala de ésta con terquedad, mirándolo a los ojos. Pero el mensaje es demasiado críptico como para que Kise pueda resolverlo.

—Estás mojado, te enfermarás —afirma el de ojos azules, halando aún su camisa con dedos un poco más fuertes y un color más saludable en el rostro—. Entra aquí, Kise-kun.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —como siempre que Kuroko lo sorprende con la guardia baja (y tiene que admitir, aunque raras las ocasiones, bastante preciadas), Kise no puede creer lo que escucha y un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas, que le dan un aspecto tan febril como el del enfermo a sus pies.

—Pero nada de juegos sucios, Kise-kun.

—¡Lo prometo!

La bañera es un tanto incómoda al ser tan pequeña; el agua vuelve a derramarse cuando Kise entra en ella, tratando de acomodarse y de mantener la promesa que, a todas luces, ahora le parece una nueva tortura. Por fin, tras varios forcejeos, algunas palabras de advertencia de Kuroko y otras de disculpa de Kise, ambos quedan acomodados de manera que resulta cómoda para los dos. La espalda del rubio está contra el borde de porcenala de la misma y Kuroko descansa sobre su pecho, medio rendido a los vapores del baño y al sueño que conlleva el cansancio y la enfermedad. Aún lleva espuma en el cabello y Kise se apresura a quitársela con cuidado, sintiéndose de pronto el ser más feliz del universo.

—Kurokocchi, avísame cuando quieras ir a dormir —la cama está lista desde hace rato y además, ahora que se ha sumergido en el agua, Kise todavía tiene que tomar un baño propiamente dicho, lo que le tomará tiempo que Kuroko podría usar descansando. Como respuesta, Kuroko hace un ruido indefinido antes de cerrar los ojos, acomodándose mejor, como si se dispusiera a dormir ahí mismo. Piensa que no está nada mal en los intervalos en que no lucha contra el sueño, que quizá le gustaría volver a intentarlo otra vez, aunque con las mismas reglas. Nada de juegos sucios. Y en eso se pierden sus pensamientos antes de quedarse dormido, con las manos de Kise acariciando sus cabellos y su rostro, sin atreverse a hacer nada más que darle un rápido beso en la mejilla de cuando en cuando, antes de darse cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido.

No le toma mucho vestirlo y en ningún momento rompe su promesa, aunque una sonrisa se instala permanentemente en sus labios cuando por fin lo deposita en la cama que comparten desde hace años y que es tan cálida que Kuroko ni siquiera nota que ha dejado las tibias aguas de la bañera atrás. Aún así, una expresión de molestia adorna sus facciones cuando Kise se marcha para bañarse propiamente y desaparece, aunque éste no lo note, cuando por fin vuelve a sentirlo a sus espaldas, abrazándolo ahora bajo la protección de las mantas.

_Buenas noches, Kurokocchi. Y bienvenido a casa._

**FIN.**


End file.
